An Unexpected Happening
by pirate-queen-of-sixteen
Summary: Two girls living in the now transported and forced to have an adventure that will never leave their minds. ( yah, it may be a MS, and it may not end up like that )Chapter 5 is up.
1. Who's Who Here

Disclaimer: All credit and ideas for this story come from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Please make no attempts to see me.  
  
{ Expressed Thoughts }  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud buzzing awakens a huddled figure. { What the heck? } the figure wonders. Groggy eyes open to find that it was only the alarm clock. Her arm reaches out to slam on the 'off' button. Last night they had hosted a bar- bee-que at their house with the Lapinskeys. That was a long night welcoming the new year. Throwing back the covers emerald eyes spot the large poster of Legolas hanging on her wall. She flinches slightly, remembering who had given it to her. For some reason that old hurt had sprung anew. Shaking her head she steps from the warm shelter of her bed into the cold atmosphere of her room. Shivering she pulled on her sweater and saw that it was almost twelve o' clock. She then began to quickly get ready. Laura said she would be at her house around two so they could get to the movie in time to get good seats. This would be her second time to see the Return of the King.  
  
-meanwhile at Laura's house-  
  
A sound, that all to familar sound. What was it? Suddenly it registered in her head. Her mother was yelling up the stairs, as usual, for her to wake up. Still sleepy from last night she yelled "Alright! I'm up!" but meerly rolled over in her bed. Seconds passed until her eyes popped open yet again. The plans for the day came to mind as she jumped out of bed. Rubbing her hazel eyes the tall girl went into her bathroom. After washing her face she put on some better suited clothes and wandered downstairs. The annoying, white poodle followed at her heels. Soon it began to cough uncontrolably, seeming to be happy that she was awake. How she hated that dog. "Shut up and die!" she screamed at it, that was usual for her. For some reason the dog liked her even though she detested it. Finally eleven thirty rolled around and her dad finally got in the car and they began their journey to Tyrone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, after almost three and a half hours, the words "The End" appeared on the extremely large screen in front of them. The two girls glanced happily at each other momentarily as large smiles spread across their faces.  
  
"Wow! That was great!" states the taller girl. The shorter one nods vigorously in agreement,  
  
"Peter Jackson did really well on it!"  
  
They stood with the tall brunette's father and exited the theatre. Blinking they step into the barely sunny afternoon, amazed that there could still be any light out. After moments of pleading, Laura finally convinced her dad to let her friend spend the night and the other convinced her mother to allow it. They both jumped back in the car and begun plans for their night of fun. Reaching the house they immediantly ran upstairs. Each of them grabbed two different phones and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi! Is Garret there?"  
  
"Yah, this is him. What's up?"  
  
"Hey! Just checking. Not much, this is Laura and Suzanne."  
  
"Hey. Long time no talk."  
  
"Yah, that makes sense, seeing as we've never met" ( A/N: that is from Suzanne to Garret )  
  
"Anything new?"  
  
"We just got back from seeing Return of the King, but that's about it."  
  
Suddenly they both had the strange urge to go and watch their newly acquired The Two Towers Extended Version. The two girls looked at each other and nodded as if they understood.  
  
"Hey, Garret, we got to go. Talk to you later."  
  
Laura said quickly haning up the phone. Racing down the stairs and into the living room they quickly turned on both the TV and the DVD player. Then, something strange happened. Instead of the main menu coming up a large, gray screen appeared. Jokingly the shorter of the two said, "Hey, look, it's the G.S.O.D. The gray screen of death!" This ended with a hesistant chuckle. Soon a large button appeared with a label that read 'Click here to see Middle Earth face-to-face'. Glancing cautisiously at each other they pushed the 'enter' button the remote.  
  
As soon as they did four things happened simultaneously. A dark cloud rolled overhead releasing ominous thunder, a slight shock ran through both of the girls, the lights went out in the house, and they soon were falling.  
  
Running from their room in the back, Larua's parents ran into the living area. Expecting to see both girls sitting stunned in the dark they were greatly surprised as the lights came back on and they saw nothing. "Where in the world-" her dad started, but never finished his sentance. After calling in and around the house for several minuites it bagan to seem that the pair had dissappeared, dissappeared from the face of this earth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: yah, yah. it's defintaly not the best. hey cut me some slack, it's my first true fan fiction! i can use fire to burn someone who's annoying me. 


	2. We're Not In Kansas Anymore

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkein owns Lord of the Rings. If I did, I would be an old, dead guy. I promise to return everyone when I'm finished.except Legolas.  
  
{ Expresses thoughts }  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, like a light at the end of an extremely long tunnel , the girls saw a faint light. With a hard impact they both landed on the hard terrain. Glancing around bleary eyed the blond haired one jauntily pointed out the obvious.  
  
"Well, we're not at your house anymore, Laura." This only served to deliver a serious look from her friend as they both gazed around in wonder. They were seemingly on the top of a very large structure, and by the look of the sun it was almost noon. Though the fall had seemingly been long, the impact was not as hard as they had expected. Unfortunately grace was not part of the girls life. The shorter had landed on her side and had possibly broken a rib, or two, and the taller on her leg producing a loud crack.  
  
Grimcing with every movement the blond manages to righten herself against a rock and eventually so does the brunette. Breaking out of thier dazed state things begin to register in their heads. They heard faint voices far away, but paid them no heed as of yet.  
  
"Holy beggezies!" exclaimed the blond,  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was some fall! Where the heck do you think we are?"  
  
"Do I look like I have any idea?"  
  
"Hey now, calm down. You're about as happy as when you first wake up!"  
  
"Well, where we are doesn't matter. What we're going to do now is the better question."  
  
"Shhhh! I hear footsteps! Someone's coming!"  
  
"Will you stop pointing out the obvious?" At this Suzanne smiled meekly and chuckled again.  
  
"Sorry, can't seem to help it. You know me."  
  
"Yes, I do know you. Perhaps all to well for my sake." Her compnion glared at her jokingly but remained silent as three forms could be seen coming over the Horizon of their structure. Daring all, the shorter whispers, "Better pretend not to be awake Her friend nodded her consent as they both feinged unconiousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, near the bottom of the structure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three figures were begining their trek up the wester side of the tower. Of them were what looked to be a man and two smaller children. They moved swiftly and with much caution, whispering faintly amoung themselves. Suddenly, about half way up, they paused almost stunned at something that had happened. One of the shorter travelers asked, rather loudly,  
  
"Did you feel it? What was that?"  
  
"You would do well to remain quiet!" hissed the taller one somewhat angrily. He too was all to unsure of what had just happened for his liking. Soon they continued up the wall. Moments passed and they finally struggled to the top. They began to look around but they were on the opposite as the girls. Again they started to speak to one another in hushed tones. The taller one heard a noise and began to look around. Unknowingly he stumbled upon the hurt pair.  
  
"What have we here?" he speaks quietly, still unsure about the girls. To him they seemed to be two young girls, one the size of a normal human and the other almost as tall as an elf. The shorter of the two had blond hair, the other hazel. Removing himself almost as quickly as he had come he returns to his companions.  
  
"My friends, I have found something rather strange. Two girls are lying unconcious on the other side of this plateau. They are dressed in strange garb and are like none other that I have seen in all my journeys. Now that I have found them I feel we are responsible to help them." The other two nodded silently, though still unsure of what their friend planned to do. He again walked silently over to the two, though this time followed by the smaller ones. The taller one leaned over the blond-haired girl and one of the shorter ones did the same to the brunette. They began to tap on their sholders. Unfortunately for Suzanne his hand went astray one time and she gasped in pain. He jerked his hand back as her eyes fluttered open. Stunned to see the threesome and unaware as to weather they were friend or foe she abandoned all reason. Though she was still slightly dazed, and her speech was slurred, she managed to get out a simple,  
  
"I don't know who you are, but let me warn you-," she stopped because at that time she had gotten a clear view at who was hovering over her. She gasped in unbelief as she saw a figure, tall and fair dressed in weather torn clothes with shaggy black hair. { It can't be! }  
  
"You know, if we hadn't just fallen and landeed hard I would say that you were Aragorn." she mutters. To her suprise he smiled sweetly and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Then you would be correct." She just sat there and stared at him. That would be impossible. There was no way. She began to look around frantically for smiling friends, camera's, anything that would tell her this was all just a hoxe. Some kind of new reality show, or a prank. But all she saw was stone and sky.  
  
Beside her, Laura was going through a similar situation. The smaller ones had taken to awakening her as one had accidentaly tripped over her leg. She opened her eyes swiftly and with pain and glared at the perpatratior.  
  
"You know," she growled through clenched teeth, "that really hurts." He smiled meekly and managed a quick apology. She had already thought of another thing she could say to him, but she stopped, gaping at the short brown-haired figure beside her. Using her arms she pulled herself up more to get a better look at the two. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"You're-! You're-!" she couldn't finish her sentance because she was in such disbelief.  
  
"I am Frodo Baggins, and this fellow here who caused you pain is Meriadoc Brandybuck. Better known as Merry." All the brunette could do was look at them. Then she glanced over to her companion and said,  
  
"Suzanne, you're never going to believe who these guys said they are! Frodo and Mer-," she cut herself off again as she saw her friend talking to someone who looked exactaly like Aragorn from the movies. { This is insane! } The blond turned to look at her and smiled, saying,  
  
"I might just believe it if I believe myself."  
  
"Did he say he was who I think he is?" she said, not making too much sense.  
  
"Well, if you think he's Aragorn, then that's what he told me."  
  
"This is crazy!"  
  
"Hey! If we were in Mirkwood with Legolas this would be almost exactaly like your fan fiction!" She ended this with a laugh that was quickly joined by the other. Then they paused and turned to again look at their 'rescuers'.  
  
"Well they were polite enough to tell us who they are, so we might as well do the same. I am Suzanne."  
  
"And I am Laura." The supposed Aragorn smiled, nodded, and said,  
  
"May I ask how the two of you ended up on the top of Amon Sul?" They then began to think. { Amon Sul...Amon Sul...WEATHERTOP! } Instead of answering him they turned to look slowly at each other in disbelief.  
  
"Laura....if this truly is the Tower of Amon Sul, and if they truly are Aragorn, Frodo, and Merry, and if this is set in the book where I'm sure it is, then we might be in trouble. But we must not tell them, it might alter the history of ME, if that is where we are." The other nodded gravely and knowingly. They then looked again at the king-to-be and the taller one said,  
  
"We are not so sure of how we got here ourselves. We seem to be transported here from our own time." This seemed to greatly trouble him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by sounds from below. Looking down he saw figures, more like shadows, moving along the ground. They threw themselves on the ground and 'Merry' asked 'Aragorn',  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I do not knowm but I fear the worst." After moments that seemed like years he spoke again. "The enemy is here!" This sent a chill through all five of them who were there, especially the blond and brunette for they knew the outcome. Swiftly the threesome began to leave, Aragorn calling to the girls to come along quickly and quietly. To this the shorter one answered,  
  
"Umm, yeah. We would love to come along, but we can't."  
  
"Why not?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Well, we have already tried to stand and as it would seem the both of us are too injured to walk. I believe I may have broken a rib and my friend has severely injured her leg." Aragorn sighed and called to the hobbits.  
  
"I will carry your friend and see if you can make it down being supported by the hobbits." Suzanne nodded and watched with only slight envy as Aragorn lifted Laura into his arms. She put one hand on each of the hobbit's shoulders for support and began the trek down the tower. Even further below a wailing screech of a Nazûl floated ominously into the air above them.  
  
A/N: We I've been up for almost two hours trying to conjour up that one. It's still probably not as good as most. It's cold in my basement so I could really use some fire to warm things up. Thanks! 


	3. Nazgûl

Disclaimer: If I did own The Lord of the Rings I probably wouldn't be here writing this.....  
  
[ Translated Elvish ]  
  
{ Expresses thoughts }  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Five small figures made their way down the towering side of Amon Sul. Grimcing with every step the blond manages her way down clutching the shoulders of two Hobbits. Her injuries had finally begun to take hold upon them as the shock of falling into an alternate reality wore off. Finally reaching the dell in the structure she collapsed on the ground with a moan of pain. She saw Aragorn lower her friend to the ground and faintly heard the exclamations of the other two hobbits, Sam and Pippin. Sam, ever untrusting, was asking seriously doubting weather or not they could trust the girls.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, how wise is this? I mean, how do we know they're not spies?"  
  
"I believe a servant of the enemy would feel fouler than these two."  
  
Both girls let out a sigh of relief, knowing they were safe for the moment. Laura continues to follow the Ranger's activities, completely entranced with how handsome he was, while Suzanne chooses to rest quietly. Making a vague attempt to reposition herself she hit her side and let out a soft cry of pain. Her body went limp as she again attempted to drift into a healing sleep. During the last hours of daylight they had left Aragorn pulled a few remnants of Athelas, better known as Kingsfoil, from a small pouch on his belt. The girls had not the heart to tell him to save it for later in the night when it would be more needed.  
  
Mixing it with a little watter from their cantines in one of Sam's bowls he began to sing soft words. A sweet perfume wrapped itself around them and their pain softened. Quickly and carefully he checked them for any injures. Finishing, much to their dismay, Laura was said to have only twisted her leg the wrong was and Suzanne merely bruised herself to the bone. Both harms would leave in a matter of hours with rest. Soon Aragorn left to look around the tower some more leaving the girls and the Hobbits alone. Not two hours after he left shadowy figures could be seen approaching Weathertop from below. The girls pain had begun to subside so they quickly rushed into the shadow of the tower for safety.  
  
Too well they knew what was going on above them. Both of the girls were extreme Lord of the Rings junkies. They waited for the sign that would tell them it had come to an end. Time passed and finally they heard it, an ear splitting scream from Frodo Baggins. They both flinched and looked at each other. Suddenly they heard a somthing coming torward them that drove away any other thoughts. The slow clip-clop of a horses hooves could be heard nearing them. Fearing that a wraith may have spotted them as well they attempted to hide themselves. Shrinking back into the shadows they saw a pure white horse come into view. Both girls sighed in relief that it was not a Black Rider coming for them.  
  
Groaning softly, Suzanne raises from her crouched postitioned with only a small grimce and begins to make her way to the horse. She outstreaches her arms in order not to frighten it away. Much to her suprise it merely stands and allows her to approach. The equine was fully tacked and ready to ride. From somewhere she gained the knowledge that Elrond of Rivendel had sent this horse to help them for he knew what had happened.  
  
"Laura, come on over here."  
  
She awaits her friend before vaulting into the saddle. The taller of the two quickly follows suite and, grabbing the reins, they make their way to the summit of Weathertop. Giving little notice to the inquisitive and amazed stares of the others they ride to where Aragorn was huddeled over Frodo. They rushed over to find that Aragorn had attainted more Kingsfoil and was bathing a fresh wound in his mixture. Almost taking Arwen's part from the movie, Suzanne quietly began to talk to him.  
  
"Aragorn, he must be taken to Rivendell. I know this is beyond your skill to heal for he needs Elvish medicine."  
  
"How do you know this? It's like you read my mind."  
  
He said this with disbelief. All the blond could do was smile, she knew there was no way to explain how she knew. To the slight dismay of Laura, she then told him of her plan.  
  
"Let me take him to Rivendell. I can ride better than most and you must stay with the Hobbits."  
  
"I cannot let you risk yourself like that, my lady. Five wraiths are behind and I do not know where the other four are. It would be dangerous if you were to go."  
  
"Trust me, it will be much more dangerous if I do not go."  
  
Nodding his head slightly in understanding the shorter girl stands and again makes her way to the white horse. As Aragorn puts Frodo in the saddle he whispers a few more words to her for courage. She smiles and nods. Then, yelling a 'good-bye' to Laura she mounts the horse. Looking back at Aragorn she compulsively kisses his cheek.  
  
Simultaneously she calls to the horse in the elvish phrase she knew all to well and they were off with the wind. She smiled as she road, unbelieving that she had done that. Soon after her departure the thunderous approach of other horses could be heard. She looked over her shoulder to find the ominous creatures very close to her. Again she called to her mount for swiftness to the Ford. She could feel the muscle power of the equine under her and the small Hobbit fading in front of her. Finally she saw the ford. As they drew into it the waters foamed and churned with the horses efforts to cross. Reaching the opposite shore she turned and halted the horse.  
  
"Give up the halfling"  
  
"If you want him, come and claim him"  
  
She could think of nothing else to say. It seemed she had taken the place of Arwen in this tale. She flinched with fear as she saw the first Nazgûl enter the water. She searcher her mind desperately to recall the Bruenian Spell. { Come on! Think! Think! }  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yah, I know. Predictable cliff hanger. Sorry this isn't very good. I need to know if I should continue. Tell me if I should/shouldn't.  
  
stormygurlz: thanks, i'm trying  
  
Saber Apricot: Sorry about the injuries, stupid me. Tried to bring them in. I'm trying to slow down.  
  
Soccer-Bitch: I'm glad you enjoy it. I hope to bring in elvish, more than likely when they reach Rivendell. You wanted more, so here it is. 


	4. Worry

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings owns me, not vice-versa.....  
  
[ Translated Elvish ]  
  
{ Expresses thoughts }  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The brunette watched her friend ride off upon the white horse with a worried look in her eyes. They knew the story as it should be but now that they were here they could change the course of Middle Earth. She waved back at her friend wishing her luck as she rode.  
  
"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!"  
  
Sam's words were the only thing to break the silence that followed. Aragorn still stood there watching where the figures had disappeared with Laura standing a few feet behind him. She could see the concerned look on his face mirroring the way she felt. The tall figure stepped up beside his and placed her hand upon his broad shoulder.  
  
"She has strength, she will make it."  
  
She whispered this as a comfort to him and to herself. He looked deep into her eyes and nodded with a smile. Now that Frodo was gone the danger had passed. The Nazgûl would follow wherever the Ring went. He returned to the Hobbits and began to pack up their camp.  
  
"We move on quickly. The Wraiths may have passed on, but other evil still lurks around us."  
  
They all nodded and helped with the packing. Laura also shouldered one of the packs, lightening Bill's load. Soon they were off; it was still almost a two-day walk to Rivendell. They set off silently with the two humans in the front followed by the Hobbits. It all the brunette could do was think about her friend and the man walking in front of her. { Hey, while I'm here I'm going to make use of it! }  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small form rose from the saddle, her face tightened with anxiety.  
  
"Turn back"  
  
At this the Ring Wraiths drew their swords and again began advancing. In the midst of her struggle to remember the Bruinen spell she succeeds in her task. She begins to mutter, the degree of her voice rising gradually. With a loud voice she chants that which might save her.  
  
"Nin o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer! Nin o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!"  
  
Simultaneous with the end of her chanting the thunderous explosion of water could be seen and heard coming. The vision of foaming waters literally taking on the form of white horses accompanied by riders. The torrent overwhelms the Black Riders that had entered the river and also swept those still on the shore into the current. The piercing screams were the last the human heard of the Nazgûl for a time.  
  
Escaping the surge of water, the white horse swiftly made it up the bank. The equine had become exhausted from the swiftness of their journey, though a groan from the passing Hobbit reminds her of the urgency for it. Knowing that the horse could go not go any further and she was not strong enough to carry the halfling. The blond dismounts and struggles to bring Frodo down with her. She props him against a tree and ties the reins of the horse on a nearby branch.  
  
She stretched and yawned silently, finally realizing how tired she was. This would be the first time she would be able to rest in Middle Earth. The blond positioned herself parallel to Frodo with plans of watching him while the horse rested. Yet, against her plans, she felt her eyelids grow heavier. She finally gave into the want of sleep and rested fitfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dina!" [ Be silent! ]  
  
"Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen!" [ Circle around them! ]  
  
The voices surrounded the huddled figure of a blond girl and a shorter male. The girl's hazel eyes opened to find that tall figures had surrounded them. Instantly she chided herself for being so careless. { Now you've done it, Suzanne! } The fading light reflected off two arrow tips that were pointed in her direction. Her mind slowly returned her memory to her. She knew that she had awoken to the Elvish language.  
  
"I'lambe Westron." [ I speak Westron. ]  
  
The blond attempted to speak what little Elvish she knew to communicate with them, praying they knew the language that was closest to English. After talking amongst themselves quickly one of her captors stepped forward.  
  
"I speak the Western language."  
  
"Why have you come?"  
  
"We were sent from Lord Elrond to look for a Hobbit coming from the East. We have found him, but you also. Who are you and where do you come from."  
  
"My name is Suzanne, and, um., I am not from Middle Earth."  
  
"I began to wonder by your looks, but you shall be taken to Imladris and there the Lord Elrond will decide what is to be done."  
  
She couldn't resist the elves and so she allowed herself to be led toward the city of Rivendell. She glanced around quickly, noting that Frodo and the horse had already been taken. Her mind wandered freely, wondering how Laura was fairing with Aragorn and the other Hobbits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The foursome finally reaches the banks of the Bruinen and stops momentarily. There was a shallow area with rocks by which they might pass. They soon re-shouldered their packs and made their way across the river. Aragorn paused, staring at the ground through the shadows.  
  
"Here are the prints of a horse, the boots of elves, and also some prints with weird bases."  
  
Laura also stooped down to look. She recognized the prints as that of a tennis shoe.  
  
"Those would be Suzanne's. She's probably the only on in Middle Earth wearing sneakers."  
  
This got her a weird glance from the Ranger, and she knew that he didn't know what sneakers were. He didn't wait for her to explain, though. He stood up again and continued the trek to Rivendell, they were almost there by now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, well, there yah go. I don't feel good ( at all ). I'm sore from running, I have a headache, and I feel sick. So that's the best I could do. I could use fire to roast a couple of marsh-mellows right about now. Any and every comment is welcome ( as long as it's 'appropriate' ).  
  
Soccer-Btch: Thanks for the reviews, please keep reading! 


	5. Reunions

Disclaimer: You know, if I actually did own Lord of the Rings I probably wouldn't be here writing this  
  
[ Translated Elvish ]  
  
{ Expresses thoughts }

* * *

Have you ever found yourself in the presence of who could be considered extremely powerful, at least above you? Someone who, when you were around them, you were extremely afraid to messing up in front of and you were very nervous? Well, that's the extent of how Suzanne was feeling when she came face-to-face with Lord Elrond. She could find nothing to do but stammer.

"What is a human doing on the boarders of Imladris?"

"Well..um..umm.."

"Why were you with the hobbit, Frodo?"

"Umm..well, you see.."

"Where are Aragorn and the others?"

"Geez! Do you have to ask so many questions?!"

At this Elrond halted his string of questions and gave a confused stare, it was obvious he was not talked to in such a manner. The blond had finally overcome whatever previous fear she had with impatience and not being given the chance to answer.

"Ok, I'll start from the top. I don't know what I'm doing here, I was with Frodo so he wouldn't die, and I don't know where Aragorn is!"

* * *

Suzanne may not have known where Aragorn and Laura were, but they could tell where she was. Immediately after arriving in Rivendell, Sam and the others had rushed off to find Frodo while Laura and convinced Aragorn to find out what had happened to Suzanne.

After finding an elf that knew the whereabouts of a strange young human that was currently being questioned, they hurried away. Upon reaching the room, Aragorn threw open the doors.

It was all Laura could do to suppress a laugh. Suzanne's last exclamation was still ringing within the room and a bewildered looking Elrond was just staring at her.

"Hey Laura, what's up."

It was the only phrase that came time mind, she had to try and get away before Elrond became angry with her. She ran over to her friend and the ranger. Looking back at the Lord she simply stated, "Here they are."

* * *

Seeing the sly and almost anxious look on her friend's face she waved a quick hello before dragging Suzanne from the room, leaving Aragorn with his stepfather.

"What was all that about?"

"Well, he was asking a lot of questions, I was scared of him, and I kinda, sorta, lost my temper.."

"You what? You lost your temper with one of the most powerful people in Middle Earth!"

"Yep, that about sums it up."

"I will never understand you."

"Heh, no one does."

Laura only shook her head as a devious smirk crossed the blonde's face.

"So, what was it that you and Aragorn did while I was gone?"

A resounding thud followed her question as Suzanne rubbed her head.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

* * *

Aragorn exited the room, seeing the angry look upon Elrond's face. He was confused to find Laura smirking triumphantly and Suzanne glaring at her. He didn't ask for fear of what the answer may be.

"Follow me, I will show you where you may stay."

Laura could only think one thing. { I'll follow you anywhere... }

Obediently the two followed Aragorn down many corridors until they finally reached a door that lead them into a large room. Laura gasped at the beauty of the quarters while her friend was still thinking of all those hallways.

"You know I'm going to get so lost in this place!"

"This room is so big!"

"That's not the only thing that is around here."

Aragorn merely watched the girls with amusement.

"There are clothing items in the wardrobe, you are welcome to any of them, though some may be large on you. You are not quite the size of the elves. I will return in a while to check on you."

And with that he left with only a nod. Though Laura seemed sad to see him leave, Suzanne was already running to the dresser.

* * *

A/N: Ok, really sorry 'bout the lateness of this chapter. Don't have an excuse, 'cept that my muse went on an extended vacation. A review snapped me out of it. I know it's short, maybe they'll get longer. Please review, I'd really love it.

Olwyen: Thanks a lot for your review, I'm really glad you like the story. And, please, recommend it to your friends. The more the merrier!


End file.
